1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte have been used as power sources for a variety of portable electronic devices. As portable electronic devices are used in various fields, the demand for secondary batteries has rapidly increased. Secondary batteries can be reversibly discharged/recharged a plurality of times, and are, thus, both economical and environmentally efficient. Accordingly, the use of secondary batteries has gained increasing popularity.
As portable electronic devices are expected to be small in size and lightweight, the secondary batteries powering these devices are also expected to be small in size and lightweight. However, decreasing the size and/or weight of a secondary battery may affect its safety and reliability or deteriorate the capacity of the secondary battery.